


Never stop caring about you

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: It's was on my draft since 2017





	Never stop caring about you

**Author's Note:**

> It's was on my draft since 2017

Basch liked sometimes to listen to Vaan about his Dreams about be a sky pirate, but he was worried about him because he was says and needed to be training. And he will help him because he cares about him  
  
Vaan knew he needed more strength for be more powerful and be able also to be as good as Balthier.   
Sometimes he liked to be with Balthier for learning about it, but What he liked most was with Basch where he could learn about strength and also he changed his view about this Guy. He knew that Basch cares about his brother now.  
  
One day Basch say to Vaan "You know i Care about you Vaan and i will be Always by your side" and After he Kiss him  
  
"Basch..."  
  
"I'm not sorry for kissing you, i like you. I want to protect you"  
  
"Protect me ?"  
  
"Yes because you have a so wonderful potential for be someone good and Will protects you, no matter What"  
  
"Basch, i really appreciate It"  
  
"I knew lots about you from your brother, Trust me he was important me"  
  
"I know, it's was the same about you. And I'm Glad now to be able to be with you to know you better"  
  
Vaan hugged Basch   
  
"Thank you for everything"  
  
"You're welcome" and he Kisses his temple


End file.
